User blog:IslamLEGION/Frank West vs Shion Sonozaki
Frank West, the photojournalist who discovered and revealed the truth behind a zombie outbreak in Willamette. VS Shion Sonozaki, the young serial killer who terrorized Hinamizawa and murders anyone she views as responsible for Satoshi Houjou's disappearance. WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Frank West Frank West is the protagonist of the survival-horror game Dead Rising. Frank was a veteran photo-journalist who had previously covered wars. West heard about the city of Willamette, Colorado being cordoned off by the military and hired a helicopter pilot to fly him into the city and come back for him in three days. On the way in, Frank captured photos of violent activity in town, initially assumed to be rioting. Frank lands on the roof of Willamette Parkview Mall, discovering that most of the inhabitants of the town have been turned into a zombie-like state by an unknown disease, meeting a mysterious Hispanic man named Carlito Keyes, as well as a Homeland Security Agent, Jessica McCarney, who Frank attacks, mistaking her for a zombie. Jessie mentions a second Homeland Security Agent, Brad Garrison, who was last seen near the food court. Frank borrows Jessie's pistol, and goes to search for Brad, who he finds pinned down in the food court by Carlito Keyes, who fires at them Frank and Brad with an FN P90. Frank returns fire and eventually drives off Carlito. Frank convinces Brad to allow him to follow him in covering the story, and tells him they are searching for a man named Doctor Barnaby, who, it turns out, was kidnapped by Carlito. The next morning, Brad and Frank meet Carlito as second time, now armed with a Barrett M82 .50 caliber sniper rifle. Frank and Brad managed to force Carlito to retreat as second time, and rescue Dr. Barnaby, however, Brad is injured. Frank is sent by Jessie to find medical supplies in the supermarket pharmacy, but is attacked by Stephen Chapman, the owner of the store, who, driven mad by the zombie outbreak, attempts to murder Frank with a shotgun and a shopping cart with assorted edged weapons attached. Frank kills Chapman in self-defense, and rescues a woman he is holding captive, who almost immediately leaves, leaving Frank to collect the first aid kit in the pharmacy and return the security room. Later, Barnaby wakes up, but refuses to speak with Frank. Looking for another lead, Frank sees the woman he met in the supermarket earlier on the security monitors. Franks tracks her down, only to be attacked by her on motorcycle, with her driving by and firing a handgun at him. Frank managed to knock her off the motorcycle and capture her, at which point she introduces herself as Isabela Keyes, Carlito's sister. Isabela reluctantly to arrange a meeting between Frank and Carlito, however, at the rendezvous point, Frank instead finds a wounded Isabela, who claims to have been shot by Carlito after she angered him by suggesting he meet with Frank. Frank transports Isabela back to the security room. Brad interrogates Isabela, who states that Dr. Barnaby was the head of a research facility in the South American town of Santa Cabeza, Isabela and Carlito's home town. Barnaby reveals the research facility was working on the effects of a genetically modified parasitoid wasp, Ampulex compressa giganteus on cattle, in an attempt to mass produce beef. Instead, the wasp turned first the cattle, and, once they escaped, the residents of the town, into a zombie-like state. The military was deployed, and the entire research facility and town was wiped out. Barnaby then reveals that he is infected, and turning into a zombie. At that point, he appears to die, but then gets back up and tries to attack Brad, who shoots him in the head, killing him. Frank later discovers that Carlito has placed explosives in the maintenance tunnels, and plans to blow up the mall and spread the zombie disease further in an act of bioterrorism. Frank collects the bombs and places them into a shopping cart, pushing them into the parking lot outside, before getting out of the blast radius just as the bombs explode seconds later. Shortly afterwards, Frank finds Brad in the tunnels, who reveals he has been infected. Frank mercy-kills him after he states that he does not want Jessie to see him in such a state. Frank and Isabela then enter Carlito's hideout, but Isabela cannot crack the password on his computer. Frank goes to look for Carlito, finding him the meat processing center, just about to be placed into a meat grinder by a psychotic butcher, Larry Chiang, who seems to be under the impression that there is a market for human flesh. Chiang attacks Frank with a Meat Cleaver, but is killed by Frank, who then rescues Carlito, but finds him severely injured. Carlito give Frank his locket and tells them to give it to Isabela, before succumbing to his wounds. Frank gives the locket to Isabela, who remembers the password. Isabela planned to send the data on Carlito's computer to the government, but Jessie tells Frank that the military will be deployed on the third day, under orders to eliminate anyone in the area. Special forces are deployed, and against all odds, manages to fight off numerous special forces soldiers and make it back to the security room, where he discovers Jessie was infected by Dr. Barnaby shot by military personnel when she turned. Frank also finds a note from Otis Washington, the janitor of the mall, who tells him that he has a pilot's license, and managed to escape the mall along with a number of other survivors in a stolen helicopter. Frank then returns to the roof of the mall and sees his rescue helicopter arrive, only for the pilot to be bitten by a zombie and crash the helicopter into the clock tower in the park in the center of the mall. Frank is then rescued by Isabela, who informs him that he has been infected, however, she can make a drug that will inhibit transformation into a zombie if he can get a hold of some supplies, including ten queen parasites. Frank collects these supplies and Isabela makes the drug. While Frank was away, however, she discovers Carlito infected orphaned children and placed them in cities throughout the US: "living zombie time bombs". See no reason to stay in the mall, Frank and Isabela look for an escape route, noticing that in the crash, the helicopter destroyed the clocktower and revealed a tunnel underneath. Frank and Isabela fight their way through a zombie horde in the tunnel, but discover a military check point on the other side. Frank distracts the military personnel by opening the gate and escapes in a Humvee. Soon after, however, they are chased by an upgraded M1 Abrams tank armed with TOW missiles and machine gun-armed mini-UAVs as well as the standard 120mm cannon. Isabela used the .50 caliber machine gun on the Humvee to destroy the laser electronic sights on the tank, however, the commander, special forces Colonel Brock Mason simply orders the crew to switch to manual control and fired the main gun, blowing the Humvee on its side. Mason climbs out of the tank's hatch and turns the main gun on Frank, but is distracted by a horde of zombies approaching the vehicle. Frank uses this opportunity to jump onto the top of the tank. Mason engages Frank in hand-to-hand combat and eventually is knocked off the tank into a horde of zombies. After Mason is killed, Frank and Isabela escape, possibly in the tank, and publish the story of the zombie apocalypse. Throughout the incident at the mall, Frank rescued numerous survivors of the incident from both the zombie hordes and from the various individuals driven to insanity by the zombie outbreak. Shion Sonozaki A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by hydrogen sulfide poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Weapons Blunt Trauma Baseball Bat The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. Sledgehammer Shion uses a short sledgehammer with a handle of about one foot in a couple different points in the series, most notably while she threatens to perform a torture on series protagonist Keiichi Maebara by driving nails in each joint in his fingers, and later, when Keiichi sees a delusion of Shion attacking him with the same hammer. Knife Butcher Knife Hunting Knife Shion is seen uses a large hunting knife for many of her killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife, with a clip point and a length of about ten inches. Sword Katana Shion is seen in a manga only-chapter wielding a katana while fighing a group of Yakuza sent to kill her. In Dead Rising, the player can wield it. The katana she uses is about three feet long and is apparently an actual katana, made using traditional methods, rather than a replica. This suggests it has great durability and cutting ability. Sidearm Colt M1911 The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. A large amount of variants were made, the most popular being the MEU(SOC) pistol. 28 countries currently have the pistol in their arsenals. Tokarev TT-33 Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi. The Tokarev is a WWII-era Russian semi automatic 7.65mm handgun with a seven-round magazine. The Tokarev has a range of about 50 meters. Shotgun Remington 870 The Remington Model 870 is a U.S.-made pump-action shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms Company, Inc. It is widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and self-defense. It is also commonly used by law enforcement and military organizations worldwide. The weapon, for the purpose of this match, will be a 12-guage shotgun with a 6-round magazine (7 total with one in the chamber). Ithaca 37 The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun available in a variety of calibers and ammunition. For the purposes of this match, it will be a 12 gauge with a five-round magazine. This is actually the favored weapon of Shion's uncle Kasai, a man with Yakuza connections, although I included it as Shion would have access to it. Kasai's shotgun has a sawed-off barrel. Assault Rifle Hybrid Assault Rifle In Dead Rising, the player can use an assault rifle similar to an M4, though it has an FN-FAL-style stock and an SA-80 handguard. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have the stats of the M4, namely firing 5.56mm rounds from a 30-round magazine at at 750-900 RPM. The M4 has a range of about 500 meters. AK-47 Shion uses the classic Russian AK47 assault rifle in the last chapter of the Higurashi manga. The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. X-Factor Frank X-Factor Shion 40 Training 44 Frank is implied to have some training in the use of firearms for self defense, having covered wars. Slight edge to Shion, because she was proably has some training with her family members who has connections with the Yakuza. 95 Combat Experience 79 While Shion took on the Yakuza and the Yamainu, Frank takes this, because he fought zombies, psychopaths, and US Military, complete with Humvees and M1 Abrams tanks. 86 Killer Instinct 94 Shion takes killer instinct, while Frank is more than willing to kill to defend himself, he kills only to defend himself. 90 Intelligence 75 56 Stealth 79 Shion takes a higher stealth rating as Frank's tactics are rather overt, his only real stealth tactic being his mastery of the "zombie walk" to make zombies believe he is "one of them", a skill of little use against a human adversary. In some of her murders, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion. 98 Physical Strength 66 Frank takes an edge in physical strength as he is able to pull off feats of practically superhuman strength, such as lifting and swinging a barbell and a park bench and firing a .50 caliber machine gun from the hip. 79 Psychological Health 35 Category:Blog posts